Desolation
by Nate Aledor
Summary: A nightmare has been unleashed. Can anyone hope to survive it? Please R&R. Chapter 10 up. Rated for the obvious violence as well as language. Complete... or is it?
1. Introduction and Prologue

A L I E N S DESOLATION 

Introduction

The USCMC Ortega drifted through the inky darkness of space, the outer hull awash with the faint and luminous glow of the nearby twin suns.  Amidst the light that shined off the metal, other lights joined the symphony of color.

The were warning lights and they flashed curiously in silence as holding clamps released, preparing to eject the Emergency Escape Vehicles with their respected crews unknowing and in the safe slumber of hypersleep.

Four EEVs released from the hull and plummeted through space, their programmed destination being the planet below.

LV-318.

Prologue

Laura Masters drove the sturdy jeep over the dusty plains, heading to where an object that a mere hour before had hurtled through the atmosphere and crashed on the planet's surface.

She sighed and looked over to the passenger she had with her.  "What's the status of the beacon?"

The passenger looked over his console with a flat expression and turned back to Laura.  "The signal's strong.  We should be close."

Laura cringed at the emotionless response and rolled her eyes.  "Couldn't they have programmed you with a personality?"

Leo smiled in a crude attempt to reassure her, his eyes never leaving the monitor.  "Just over this pass."

The jeep bounced up the rocky hill and Laura brought it to a stop, overlooking the swamp below.  A channel had been carved through the thin tree line, leading up to a smoking wreck in the stagnant water.

Leo met the driver's gaze then they both looked back out through the windshield.  Laura ran a hand through her shoulder-length blonde hair and pointed behind Leo's seat.  "Grab my med-kit, will ya?"

Leo gave a quick nod as the youthful woman climbed out into the hot sun and squinted behind her sunglasses.  The two of them made their way down the hill into the shallow valley and Laura smiled as the trees provided mild cover from the harsh sun.

They dropped down into the long channel and Laura cringed as the water came up to her knees.  Softly she cursed herself for wearing shorts and Leo chuckled slightly.

The EEV sat in the marsh, tilted slightly with the hatch just barely above the water.  Leo approached it and looked over the registration on the outside.  "It's from a military ship."

Laura swore.  "What the hell, are they doing way out here?"

Leo shook his head and activated the release, causing the hatch to slide away and revealing the dark interior beyond.  Carefully they entered, spotting the solitary cryotube and Laura made her way over, examining the status.  "He's still alive."  

A faint beeping noise caused the two of them to look down to their wrists, to the timers.  Leo looked back up to Laura who was deactivating the sleeper.  "We have an hour until blackout.  We'd better hurry if you want to send a report."

She laughed lightly in exasperation.  "This will go a lot faster if you actually help me."

~~

The haze lifted slightly and the world around became clear once again.  He tried to speak but the only noise that came out was a groan.

A woman approached him and fixed the pillow under his head, helping him to sit up.  He could see the room clearly now and looked around, confused.

The woman smiled, knowing the question that was undoubtedly plaguing him.  "You're in the infirmary.  Your EEV crashed."

The man shook his head and groaned then suddenly coughed.  The woman reached over and grabbed a glass of water and passed it to him, urging him to drink.

The water felt nice and cold and after he managed to calm himself, he slowly tried to speak again, his voice a bare whisper.  "What EEV?  Who are you?"

She smiled.  "My name's Laura.  I'm the doctor here.  Leo is looking over your flight recorder now."

The man sat back.  "I remember being back on earth, but everything's kinda fuzzy."

Laura nodded.  "We'll have to get the black box decoded before I'm able to tell you anything."

"What about the Company?"

"We have just over thirty-six hours before we can use the comm. relay.  We're in blackout right now because of the solar interference."

The man shook his head.  "I don't understand."

Laura sat down on the edge of the bed, looking the man over.  "First we should get you something to eat, then I'll show you around."

~~

Peter Masters led a group of men into the cave, just on the other side of Mako Ridge.  The mining team had found the cave the day before, but by the time Peter had found out, he only had the time to send a brief message back to Weyland-Yutani before blackout.

He removed his hat and wiped the sweat that gathered on his brow and turned to Cortez beside him.  "How can it be hotter inside the cave than outside?"

Cortez shrugged.  "Don't ask me.  I just work here."

Peter looked over the walls around him, his flashlight casting an amber glow over the carvings.  He nodded in amazement and smiled.  "This is probably the most important find in the last decade.  Absolute proof that this planet was settled, long before us."

He looked back to the other six men and nodded, continuing down the tunnel and deep into the mountainside in complete awe of the architecture around him.  It seemed almost like ancient ruins on Earth, though the carvings and hieroglyphs were unprecedented in Earth's history.

The tunnel split into two and to the left it ended with a barrier.  Peter examined the carvings with the scrutiny of his years as an archeologist.  They depicted ancient hunters and the overall feeling he got was that of ritual.  One such carving stood out from the wall, an almost spiral shape with the likeness of a serpent.  Slowly he reached out and ran his hand over it and remarked at how it gave beneath his touch.

Peter stepped back and looked around to the six others and swallowed.  Carefully he reached for the serpent again and pushed it in as far as he could and satisfied finally when he heard a heavy click behind the wall.

Silence fell over the cave-like tunnel and Peter shrugged.  "It doesn't feel like stone.  More like warm metal-"

His sentence was cut off by another hidden sound and he looked on in astonishment as the barrier parted into three triangular segments, sliding away into the walls and ceiling.

The humidity was almost unbearable and a thick mist filled the tunnel.  The flashlights did little to pierce it and Peter pressed on nevertheless.

He knew he was in a large chamber and blindly stepped forward, stumbling over something in his path.  He crashed to the floor and looked up, shining his light to see what he had found.

It was ovoid and leathery and he examined it carefully as Cortez took his arm and helped him to his feet.  With the barrier open, the mist thinned out and soon he realized there was over a dozen of the pods, spaced neatly in the chamber.

Cortez approached one and flinched when it seemed to twitch.  The top of the pod split into four and Cortez leaned closer to peer inside.

Peter looked over to him and swore.  "What did you do?  Don't touch anything!"

Cortez shook his head.  "I didn't do anything!  It just opened!"  He turned back to the pod and struggled to scream as something lunged at him, wrapping a thick muscular tail around his neck.  He stumbled backwards as he felt something force its way down his throat, then everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Laura escorted the stranger through the dusty town of Farhaven after having found him some clothes and a pair of boots.  The white t-shirt clung to his muscular frame and he ran a hand through his short hair.  "This whole time I never told you who _I_ was.  My name's Raine."

The woman chuckled.  "Nice to meet you."  She pointed just ahead of them to a two-storied building.  "That's the local watering hole.  We'll grab something to eat, then I'll set you up with a room there so you can get some rest."

Raine nodded quizzically after glancing overhead.  "When does it get dark around here?"

She laughed.  "It takes some getting used to, but every week or so, the suns line up on the other side of the planet.  We still have a couple days of heat… then it'll get a little cold for about nine hours or so."

Raine smiled as he stepped into the saloon.  "Great place to live.  Why did you come here anyway?"

Laura waved to the heavy-set man behind the bar, then showed Raine over to a table and sat across from him.  "My husband's an archeologist.  He jumped at the chance to be the first to come here, so naturally I followed.  I qualified to be a resident physician, so it was a natural fit."

She looked up to the man that approached and smiled.  "What do y'got for us today, Sam?"

He shrugged and remarked the stranger.  "Haven't seen you before."

Raine met his gaze.  "Just got here."

Sam looked back over to Laura and cocked his head.  "Stew."

The tension was obvious but she still managed a smile.  "Two bowls please."

Without even so much as a nod, the man spun and made his way for the kitchen.  Raine nervously whispered across the table.  "What's with him?"

She shook her head.  "Sam's parents were some of the original settlers.  He doesn't trust anyone who wasn't born here."

"How many people live here?"

Laura sat back and absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair.  "There are a few towns and settlements here, but all together I think in the neighborhood of fifteen-hundred." 

~~

Elsewhere

Peter felt groggy.  His eyes opened slowly and at first he had troubles focusing, but after a few moments his vision adjusted to the dank and dark atmosphere that seeped into his very soul.

He strained to move and realized that he was bonded somehow to the walls on either side of him.  He struggled to take a breath, terror creeping in and felt the same pressure across his abdomen as more of the hard substance held him firmly in place.

He fought for the words to describe it, but a sudden and terrible pain shredded through his very being.  His chest burned… he couldn't breathe.

Peter looked down at his chest, tears streaming his cheeks and trying to see what could cause so much pain.

Another wave of pain tore through him and he watched in morbid fascination as his chest pushed outward with a sickening crunch.  

He was dizzy and suddenly the pain lifted.  Everything moved in slow motion… the condensation around him dripping slowly, every drop falling out of time… and the strange, snake-like creature that wriggled out of the hole in his chest.

Everything melted away into darkness.

~~

Cooper's Praise was a farming town a half-hour away by jeep and with a population of just under four hundred.  It was quiet in the evening, though a subtle tension rose.

Kray shifted awkwardly in his seat on the porch of the security office and looked at his watch, frowning.  Doctor Masters' team had been gone longer than expected, investigating the ruins in the old caves and the more time that passed, the more nervous Kray became.

Carl Kray had been recently appointed the Chief of Security, against the wishes of most the townsfolk.  He born on Earth and the Company had appointed him the position after the death of the last Chief.

Some days he loved it, even with the persecution of the locals; and other days he despised it.  Today he despised it.

A hand grazed the shoulder of his jacket and he flinched, turning to see the man that had crept up behind him.  It was Constable Morris.

Groggily Kray stood.  "Time already?"

Morris nodded.  "Yeah.  It's late.  I'll take over 'till they get back."

Kray nodded and sauntered off, the evening sun beating down on his shoulders.  He stopped in his tracks and turned back to face the Constable who had nearly made himself comfortable in the wooden chair.  "When Peter gets back… give him hell for me, will ya?"

_Well here ya go.  Another chapter for ya'all to enjoy.  _

_As always, I don't own the rights, I never sell and credit to the original creators (and the licensed writers)._

_More up soon._

_-Ryko_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Raine watched Laura in the infirmary as she organized her desk, sorting through the various files.  He stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame and she turned, momentarily startled by his presence.  She let out a faint giggle and took a deep breath to calm herself.  "How long have you been standing there?"

Raine smiled.  "Not long.  It's just… I feel kinda out of place.  Is there something I can do?"

Laura thought for a moment and nodded.  "I need to make a run to Cooper's Praise.  Leo's gonna stay behind and take care of things here… so I _could_ use the extra pair of arms."

The man nodded with a smile, his gray eyes twinkling from the sunlight that poured in through the windows.  Laura snatched her backpack from the floor beside her desk and slung it over her shoulder, giving Raine a quick nod.

Leo marched swiftly from outside, gently pushing passed Raine.  He looked Laura over and shook his head.  "You should wait until we're out of blackout.  The comm. systems won't work until-"

Laura cut him off with a gesture.  "I know.  It's important."  She turned quickly and took Raine by the wrist, dragging him out into the hallway and finally leading the way outside.  

Raine chuckled, looking back over his shoulder and imagining that Leo was still pacing furiously in the infirmary.  "What was _that_ about?"

Laura shook her head as she approached the jeep and stopped, resting her hands on the canvas cover.  "Peter told me that if he hasn't returned for two days, to come and get him.  He gets so preoccupied with his work." 

Raine cocked his head, squinting against the bright sun.  "Peter… your husband?"

She nodded.  "Leo just gets nervous when we travel in blackout."  She jumped up into the driver's seat and Raine followed suit, grabbing the pair of sunglasses that sat on the dashboard and casually put them on.  "So how long 'till we get to this Cooper place?"

Laura started the engine and put it in gear.  "About three hours.  We'll have to stay there tonight and come back when the suns come up."  Raine nodded his acknowledgement and Laura drove off down the dusty road. 

~~

In spite of the almost unbearable heat, the drive was a nice one.  The dirt road took them down passed the swamp and through a dry forest, almost out of place in the harsh landscape.

Laura pointed ahead, motioning to the thin trees.  "They look frail, but they've been here longer than even the settlers.  They're incredibly resistant."

Raine nodded absentmindedly to the driver and continued to stare off through the windshield as they bounced along.

They soon left the forest and the road took them down into a shallow canyon then hooked around to bring them back up to the plains.  The desert stretched on forever and in the distance they could see a jagged formation of rock, shaped like the dorsal fin of a shark.  

The jeep drew closer and at the base of the towering ridge they could finally make out Cooper's Praise.  Laura smiled inwardly and spoke almost in a whisper.  "There it is."

It was only another half-hour then they finally rode into town, dust kicking up behind the jeep as they came to a stop.

Laura looked around, puzzled.

The town was deserted.

Raine met the woman's worried gaze.  "Where is everyone?  Could there be a town meeting, or something?"

Laura shook her head.  "I don't think so.  It doesn't look right."

She reached beneath her seat and felt around, finally removing a revolver from a hidden pouch.  She jumped down from the driver's seat and tucked the weapon into her shorts.  Raine followed a moment later, but the image of the gun caused him to stop as faint memories began to resurface.

They were vague and indecipherable but he distinctly had the impression he had one handled a weapon… and used it.

He shook his head and continued, walking up beside Laura and waiting for her to make the first move.

They wandered around the small town, searching for any signs of life but came up with little more than they had seen from the road.  They came into the center of town and Laura made her way to the security office but stopped dead at the door.

The floor just inside the office had been completely eaten away, leaving a gaping hole that disappeared below into darkness.  The walls around them also showed evidence that something corrosive had doused the interior.

Her mind reeled at what she witnessed before her, but not nearly as much as what Raine had found.

He turned back to face her.  "What is _this_ thing?"

Laura's mouth hung wide as he held the crab-like creature by its long, muscular tail.  The creature's legs all curled inward and it was obvious that was dead.  Finally she managed to shake her head.  "I've never seen one before."

Well here's another chapter.  Hope there are actually people reading this.  Maybe you can review it if you do…I'll even take flames at this point LOL. 

_HAHA just kidding._

_But c'mon… reviewing is easy._

_More up soon._

_-Nate_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Private Kyle Price held his pulse rifle tightly to his chest and knelt, looking at the tracker in his hand.  He set the tracker down and wiped the sweat from his brow, before turning to face the other three Marines.  "He's stopped."

They had been walking for nearly an hour through the desert and once they came to a wooded area, had finally taken a break in the shade.  

Corporal Laing shifted her weight to one leg and knelt, resting her pulse rifle across her knee.  "How far?" 

Princeton pointed through the trees.  "He's on the other side of that ridge."

Laing quickly nodded and looked her group over.  "All right.  I know we're all tired, but we're leaving in five."

The acknowledgement was quick, but forced as the group reluctantly agreed.  They really had no choice, as the Corporal was the senior ranking officer.  Out of the four EEV's that had come down, two had been unaccounted for and they were the only survivors from the other two.  The Lieutenant was still missing.

The group started to move again and even after they emerged from the thin forest, they noticed that the temperature was starting to drop.  

~~

Laura sat on the front porch of the security office, her head resting in her hands.  She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, but she fought against the urge to let go.  She had to be strong.  She needed to find out what happened.  She needed to find peter.

Raine came up from behind her, stepping around the large hole before taking seat next to her.  He held a shotgun in his hand and he rested it across his lap.  "I found this inside, it's the only weapon that still has ammo.  There was one hell of a fight."

Laura wiped her eyes and met the man's worried gaze then stood abruptly.  "We're gonna freeze to death if we don't find some weather suits." 

Raine followed the woman's lead as they walked down the main street, heading for the supply depot at the other end.  The sky was starting to darken and a thin layer of clouds was forming overhead.  As they reached the door, they stopped.

Four people were approaching their position, but they were still too far away to identify.

It was starting to get colder and Laura opened the door, urging Raine to follow.  "We can meet them later."

Raine nodded quickly and stepped inside, looking around.  The depot was fairly large and supplies had been strewn all over the floor, but Laura was only concerned in finding thick clothing.

She rummaged through a series of boxes and tossed a thick coat to Raine followed by gloves.  She pulled a pair of pants over her shorts and slipped back into her boots, before taking another coat for herself.  She had just turned to face Raine, slipping her hands into her gloves when she spotted the small group of people through the open door.

A woman carrying a rifle stepped inside with them and regarded Raine.  "We've been looking for you."

The man shook his head and smiled quizzically.  "I don't understand."

Someone spoke up from outside, "Uh, Corporal… sir?"

The woman didn't even bother to turn around to face him.  "Talk to me Price.  What is it?"

"It's starting to get really cold."

The Corporal rolled her eyes.  "Yeah… so?"

Laura spoke up.  "He's right.  The temperature will drop below freezing in the next few minutes."

Finally she turned to her men and motioned for them to get inside.  Private Slocan was the last in and he shut the door behind him.  "Thank you sir.  I could've frozen my balls off!"

Laura looked him over and snickered.  "Y'mean there's still the chance you could breed?  Great."

Slocan took a step toward her and raised the butt of his weapon to strike her.  A hand suddenly dashed in as Raine stopped him in his tracks.  Price leveled his rifle and Laing barked over the commotion.  "Ease down all of you!  Stay frosty."

The Corporal nodded to Raine and he released his grip on Slocan's weapon.  She took a moment to collect herself before addressing him.  "Look.  We need you to come with us.  We need to get to the EEV.  Another ship will be here any day to pick us up."

Laura cocked her head.  "So Raine is one of you?"

The Corporal shook her head.  "He's not one of us.  We were on escort duty transporting him to another facility.  A coolant tank had ruptured on the Ortega and we were all evac'd."  She looked Raine over before meeting Laura's gaze once more.  "He's a prisoner."

Without another word she pushed passed Laura and motioned to the rest of the marines.  They made their way to the boxes at the other end and started rummaging, pulling out extra clothing.

Laura took Raine by the wrist and whispered.  "Are you a convict?"

He shook his head.  "I told you… I can't remember _anything_.  I don't think I was, though."

She nodded.  A part of her was terrified of him, but another part of her wanted to believe him.

Something suddenly scuttled along the outside of the supply depot and silence fell over the room.  The noise came again Robinson leveled his weapon at the ceiling.  He turned to Laing.  "What was _that_?"  She shook her head, raising her own weapon.  "Slocan… Robinson… Check it out."

Reluctantly the two marines made their way passed Laura and Raine and headed for the door.  Slocan reached for the handle and slowly pulled it open and stepped outside.  Robinson followed quietly and both of them held their weapons tightly.

Snow had started to fall and the cold wind burned Slocan's bare arms.  He struggled to see through the haze and finally caught a blur of movement.  He took a step back and Robinson turned to face him.  "What?"

Slocan pointed to the roof and the other marine turned back.  There was another quick movement on the roof as something black scuttled down and dropped on Robinson.  It grabbed him quickly and dragged him off, disappearing around the corner.  Robinson's screams echoed in the night and Slocan rushed around, letting loose with his pulse rifle but it was too late.  

He was gone.

Slocan looked around feverishly.  "No… fucking way!"

He dashed back to the door and ducked inside, slamming it behind him.

Well here's another chapter.  Sorry it hasn't progressed faster, but I needed build things up.  I may have to up the rating soon.  Also just thought I'd take a moment to say…

_I don't own the rights.  I do not intend to sell.  I just came up with the setting and the characters, so credit where credit's due.  Now please don't sue me!_

_-Nathan_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The group stared at Slocan with blank expressions, everyone too stunned to even breathe.  Finally Laura broke the deafening silence.  "What the _hell_ was that thing?"

Raine shook his head.  "I think it's that _thing_ that attacked this place."

Slocan shifted nervously, checking back over his shoulder at the door.  "I don't like the idea of sticking around so it can finish the job!"

The supply depot suddenly erupted in argument as everyone shouted above each other to make their points heard.  Laura cut in.  "Look.  No way could it have killed everyone.  There was over three-hundred people living here!"

Slocan snickered.  "Tell that to Robby.  He bit it pretty quickly!"

Laing stepped forward.  "Calm down.  We have to get to the EEV.  If we can't make it to ours, why not one of the others?"

Price nodded and looked at Raine.  "Where did yours come down?"

He shrugged.

Laura shook her head in disappointment.  "We can't make it."

Price looked her over.  "What do you mean?"

She motioned to the door.  "There's about six inches of snow out there right now.  The temperature is below freezing and his ship crashed quite a ways away from here.  Besides," she paused before taking a breath and slowly continuing.  "The jeep probably won't even be able to start until the suns come up."

There was a heavy tension that fell over the room.  Corporal Laing shifted her weight and checked the rounds in her pulse rifle.  "We can't just wait here for that thing to come back.  If there's a working vehicle, we have to at least try."

Slocan shook his head sternly.  "Pardon me sir, but no fucking way!  You're out of your mind if you think I'm going back out there!"

She chuckled lightly in exasperation.  "Then stay here."

Price looked over at the private, nodding in agreement.  "Sorry sir, but I don't think it's a great idea."

Laura thought deeply and Raine shook her arm gently.  "What is it?"

She met his gaze and shrugged.  "My husband was exploring a cavern not too far from here.  If we can get the jeep started, we can hold up in there until morning and if there's any chance that Peter is alive…"

Raine nodded.  "It's settled then.  Majority wins."  He turned towards Slocan and cocked an eyebrow.  "You guys sure about staying behind?"

The soldier chuckled.  "I'm sure as hell not going out there.  I say we have a better chance to fight this thing if we stay put."

Laing nodded, though her disproval was obvious.  "All right then.  At day break we'll come back for you."

Price nodded and flashed a quick smile.  "Thank you, sir"

Without so much as another thought, the three of them slowly made their way for the door.  Raine stepped passed the corporal and leveled the shotgun as Laura opened the barrier to the outside.

Snow was whipping around furiously and the group trudged outside.  Raine turned as the door was slammed behind them and he snickered to himself.

White blanketed everything, a far cry from sparse wasteland that had been the landscape, earlier that day.  The climate was so contrasting that it stunned Raine.  Never had he thought such a desolate planet could exist.  Even more so, that people could settle on it.

The jeep wasn't far off, for now as they moved through the thick snow, the group could see the faint outline of the vehicle.

Price pulled a heat-lamp out of one of the boxes and set it on the ground between them.  The coils warmed up and began glow a bright red, casting warmth across his face.

Slocan smiled.  "They shouldn't have left.  They're dog food."

Price sneered.  "Eve heard the expression 'have faith'?"

The other soldier chuckled.  "What is that an advert?  Like 'just do it'?"  The sarcasm dripped from Slocan's lips, but his tone suddenly changed.  "D'you hear that?"

Price looked around nervously and finally found the courage to speak.  "Hear… hear what?"

It was faint, but he caught it finally.  It was a scratching noise that steadily grew louder as the seconds passed like hours.  Price swallowed hard and spoke in a whisper.  "It's back."

The noise multiplied until the whole supply depot seemed alive with scratching and clawing.  Slocan gripped his weapon tightly and swore.

The engine struggled to turn over, then coughed… then died.

Laura ground her teeth in frustration, finally feeling the cold as the adrenaline was flushed from her system.  She ran her hand through her hair and across the icicles that had started to form.

They didn't have long.

After a deep breath she tried it again.

Nothing.

Laura slammed the wheel in anger the stared off through the windshield… through the snow.

Raine caught her in her daze and rubbed her shoulder, then tried to see what she saw.  His eyes widened at the sight they beheld.

The darkness spread like a cancer, creeping towards them.  At first he couldn't make out what it was, but as the mass drew closer he saw the strange, almost mechanical looking creatures.  Dozens of them swarmed through the snow, led by some unholy sense in their direction.  

Laing raised her pulse rifle and rested the barrel on the dashboard.  "We have to get moving!"

Laura frantically tried the ignition again and failed.  She could hear Raine, whispering… praying for it to start and the engine finally rolled over, roaring to life.  She pressed her foot to the gas and the heavy tires gripped, speeding them toward the mass.

They were easier to see now and Raine shuddered.  Not at their strange appearance, but at the shear numbers.  There were hundreds of them.

Laura sped the jeep around a corner, in the direction of Mako Ridge, but cut it too close to the approaching mob.  One of the creatures leapt, digging its claws into the canvas top and snarling at the occupants inside.

Laura glanced over at it and her heart skipped a beat.  That quick flash was enough to take in the elongated and ridged skull, with only deep pits where eyes would normally have been.  

Laing tried to move away from the window to give herself leverage for the pulse rifle, when the thing suddenly lashed a long, ribbed tail inside.  The barbed tip struck the corporal in the leg and she screamed at the overwhelming burst of pain.

Raine leaned forward from the backseat and pumped the shotgun.  The creature's lips parted and he cringed at the long, silvery teeth.  They too parted and he had sense of imminent dread.

He fired.

_Well here's another chapter!  Thank you all for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoy it!  Sorry I can't update faster, but you know how it is with the whole "work" thing.  Anyhow, keep checking up 'cause I will be updating again soon._

_-Nate_

_ps – This story takes place long before the time of the Auriga.  I'm well versed in my Aliens mythology and honestly, Ortega just jumped into my head.  For a reference, this takes place sometime during the 57 years that Ripley was in hypersleep. _


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The USCMC Damocles had been quickly dispatched after the Ortega's blue box had sent a priority transmission back to Gateway.  The Damocles wasn't heavily armed and only a few members of her crew actually knew what their mission was.

At the moment however, the crew was slumbering in hypersleep, frozen in time for the remainder of the journey to the outer rim and subsequently that knowledge was kept equally safe.

In the darkened corridors onboard, lights suddenly glowed to life, casting sheer whiteness over the sterile metallic interior as systems that had been dormant flared to life.  One by one the sleepers lit up and their lids rose on hydraulic pistons.

Cynthia Lamont was the first to open her eyes, momentarily blinded by the ship's lighting and fighting the nagging nausea that hypersleep always generated.  

Slowly she sat up, spinning in her place and dropping her legs over the edge of the cryotube.  For a moment she just sat, allowing herself to wake fully and she brushed her toes across the metal deck-plate beneath her feet.  Goosebumps speckled her bare legs and she shivered.

With a deep breath she jumped up, putting her full weight on shaky legs.  She never liked cryosleep.  She preferred to stay in her lab back at W-Y headquarters, safe on Earth.

Cynthia cringed as she moved across the cold deck, making her way for her locker and paused to remember the combination.  Her fingers worked the small keypad and the locker's door popped open.

Casually she reached in and pulled out a pair of dull gray pants, slipping them over her bare legs and fastening them at the waist, followed by an equally dull tank-top that she pulled down over her naked mid-rift.

She looked into the small mirror in her locker and sighed, running a hand through her short, black hair.  

A voice came softly from behind her and she turned slowly as Clinton Sykes made his way over.  "How do you feel, doctor?"

Cynthia shrugged.  "Like shit."

The jeep roared along, the engine drowned out by the sounds of screams as the grotesque creature had latched onto the side plating of the land rover.  Its tail had shot inward and Raine's blast from the shotgun had gone wild, missing it entirely.  It struggled to reach Laing with a deadly set of jaws and snarled.

The beast parted thin lips and a second set of smaller jaws shot out like a piston, narrowly missing the corporal.  Raine leaned forward again and aimed the shotgun, pulling the trigger.

The blast tore through the creature's upper body and fluids spattered everywhere.  

Laing screamed as the yellowish blood showered across her right arm, eating through the thick clothing and burning her skin.  Raine felt something searing his forearm and looked down, seeing acrid smoke rise from where he had been spattered.  

He winced as some of the acid dripped from the smoldering cross bar above him, splashing down his cheek.

Laura looked over quickly and saw that the entire right side of the jeep was slowly being corroded away.  "They bleed acid?  They – _fucking_ - bleed acid!"

The corporal's screams were growing in intensity as the alien's blood soldered her jacket to her arm and continued its painful corrosion of her skin.

Raine shouted from the backseat, fighting against the pain he felt and struggling to get out of the way of the acid that dripped from above him.  He looked on in horror as a large glob had struck the seat where he had just been.

It quickly ate through the material of the seat and through the vehicle's metal shell, dripping onto the transaxle.

There was sudden sound of metal, grinding against itself and the rear tires struggled to keep spinning.  They made it to the top of a hill and now the jeep was moving only by its created inertia.

Mako Ridge was close and the three of them prayed that they could make it before the land rover refused to go any further.

Price whimpered softly as the cacophony of the encroaching beasts continued around them.  There was a sudden creak, followed by an almost thunderous snap as metal had been ripped away.

Slocan looked up in horror, watching as the nightmarish beast struggled to squeeze its slender body through the opening it had created.

With a soft thud it landed on its feet and Slocan roared, unleashing a barrage of weapons fire.

The creature screamed as the pulse rifle's rounds tore through it, sending it backwards in a spin.

Price swore, watching as the walls around them were splashed with uneven globs of yellow ooze.  The walls started to smoke.  "We have to get out of here!"

Slocan stared in horror as the acid ate through the thick siding, small holes showing the nightmarish scene outside.  "They'll make it in here no matter what we do!  Fuck!"

The two men made it over to the door, praying that they could at least make a run for it in the same direction as the other group had gone.

The door shuddered before them and they froze in their tracks.  Slocan looked over to Price.  "Well… what now?"

Price looked around feverishly, seeing how the horrible blood was melting the walls away in places.  The nightmarish creatures were frantically trying to widen them from outside.

His gaze shifted downward the remains of the creature that Slocan had dispatched and he watched in amazement.  It sank into the metal flooring and suddenly dropped from sight.  "Come on!  We got a way out!"

Well, hope you're still enjoying this, 'cause I'm having fun writing it!  Anyhow, more will be up soon.

_-Nate_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Fifteen people sat at the large table in the Damocles' mess hall, idly snacking on the light meal that had been provided; and engaging each other in meaningless conversation – or such was Cynthia's opinion.

She looked over to Sykes as he stuffed a small square of cornbread in his mouth and smiled at her with a small wink, before chewing his mouth load.  She shook her head and looked back down to her unappetizing meal.  "Why did the Company send you as liaison, anyway?"

Clinton smirked, rubbing a hand over his pant leg and knocking crumbs to the floor.  "Here's a better question… why did you take your maiden name?  You didn't really leave me with anything of value.  The least you could've done is keep my name."

She scowled across the table and stood, storming off down the corridor to her mobile lab, set up in the infirmary.  The doors hissed open on the rollers and when she was inside she made sure they locked behind her.  With a sigh she slumped into her chair and flipped her monitor on.

The screen came to life with the W-Y logo and a list of options appeared, superimposed over the green, monochrome display.  She ran a finger over the monitor, highlighting one of the many options and held her finger in place as it read her fingerprint.  '**Bio-Weapons Division'** appeared in bold typeface and she selected it. 

The screen flashed and a new heading appeared.

**ACCESS NOSTROMO BLUE BOX?**

**YES**

**NO**

Cynthia selected '**YES**' and licked her lips.

The screen changed again and she looked on, watching the various displays that started to overlay.  They showed different areas of the aged mining vessel, with recorded data of the crew's encounter with the alien.

She smiled at the creature's adaptive traits, having spawned from a facehugging parasite, the larvae shown bursting through the chest of crewman Kane in one vid and later growing into a ruthless warrior.  Another vid showed it ambushing the 'late' Captain Dallas in an air duct and she smiled, whispering softly to herself.  "Xenomorph."  

She liked the sound of it.

There was a knock on the lab's double doors and she quickly switched off the monitor before looking up, interrupted from her thoughts.  She sighed.

It was Clinton.

The snow was easing up and the land rover's speed dwindled to nothing as the landscape evened out beneath them.  Laura could make out the cave in the distance and she jumped down, rushing around to help corporal Laing out of the seat.  Laing was in shock, only semi conscious and Laura cringed looking down at her arm.

The acid had cauterized the wound, but had left her right arm useless.  If they didn't get to a surgical bay in the next hour, it would become infected and the corporal probably wouldn't survive.

Raine jumped down to help the woman carry the soldier and he looked back over his shoulder to the town in the distance.  "Those creatures aren't following."

Laura shook her head.  "I just don't get it.  What happened to the people?"

Raine stroked her chin with his free hand, the burn itching as he moved his arm.  "We have to get to safety.  Maybe they came here to hide… like us."

He snatched the corporal's fallen pulse rifle and swore.  Acid had mangled the weapon's outer casing and the barrel was melted shut.  He tossed the weapon aside and shifted Laing's arm over his shoulder, letting out a faint grunt as her jacket brushed over the burn on his face.

Slowly they moved forward, the cave entrance beckoning them forward.

Slocan held the nylon robe tightly as he lowered himself into the tunnel below the supply depot.  Price quietly motioned to the acidic pool beneath the hanging man and he nodded.  He started to swing and let go, landing just on the outside of the mess.

Price moved forward quickly, squinting in the inky darkness.  "Why is it so hot down here?"

Slocan shook his head, switching his shoulder lamp on.  "I don't really care.  Those things'll be right behind us if we don't keep moving."

Sweat beaded on his forehead and he unzipped his jacket, tossing it to the ground.  He panned his lamp around him and shuddered.  The walls looked as though some mad artist had coated the walls in massive, black entrails.

Price reached his hand over as he walked as ran his fingertips over the grotesque surface.  "It feels warm.  You think those things did this?"

Slocan shook his head.  He was about to answer when he heard something drop into the tunnel behind them.  He spun quickly and spotted a group of the creatures approaching.  They crawled over the walls and ceiling, hissing menacingly.  "We got company!"

Price pumped the grenade launcher on the underside of his weapon and spun, firing the projectile into the attacking mob.  The explosion ripped through the tunnel and knocked the two soldiers off their feet and careening into a nearby wall.  Debris showered all around them and an eerie silence took its hold.

Smoke wafted around them and Slocan squinted through the haze.  The grenade had caused a cave in, successfully stopping the creatures from sneaking up on them from behind.

With a groan he stood and helped Price to his feet.  "Way to go Price!  Now let's get the fuck out of here."

Raine whistled in amazement, looking over the grand architecture around them. They had passed through a barrier and he had noticed something in the wall.  It jutted out slightly and he pressed it in.

The barrier started to rumble and slide shut and soon they were safely locked inside.  Laura groaned.  "C'mon, let's set the corporal down here and rest for a second."

A faint glow came from around the bend and Raine slowly moved forward to investigate.  On the ground was a portable lamp and he scooped it up, rushing back to where Laura sat.

She gasped.  "That's from the expedition!"

Raine took a seat next to Laura and winced.  She looked down at the lamp, then up to Raine.  "How do you feel?"

He chuckled.  "Just great."

The corporal groaned and Laura shed the thick outer layer of her suit, feeling the sudden humidity.  She carefully draped the other woman's restless form and once again took her seat against the elaborate wall.  "The expedition had a comm-unit.  We have to find it and send word to Leo in the morning.  He'll be able to help us."

She slumped against the wall, exhausted.

Raine nodded and removed his jacket, careful not to rub the scar on his arm before placing it behind him.  He still clutched the shotgun and inched closer to Laura, draping his left arm around her.  "Try to rest a little.  I'll stay up, then we can go looking."

Laura slowly nodded and shut her eyes.

Well I thought that I'd make another update today.  I guess I couldn't help but write more LOL.  Anyhow, more up soon.

_-Nate_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The primary dropship onboard the Damocles hung over the open hatch, the planet seen through the opening, beckoning it to plummet to its mottled surface below.

The dropship had early on been disarmed, back when the Company decided to send scientists and civilians, with only a minor security detail and instead of heavily armed marines.

To say that the Damocles was a military craft was a gross exaggeration.  Ships like her had been replaced by larger designs, like that of the 'Sullaco', which was currently being commissioned.

Warning lights flashed in the launch bay and a countdown echoed through the loud speakers.

3 – 2 – 1

Holding clamps released and the ship sailed through the opening and out into the stratosphere, descending sharply.

Cynthia was more than a little uncomfortable.  Her stomach threatened to leave her body and her head felt like her brain had liquefied and was leaking out of her ears.  She grasped the safety bar tightly and closed her eyes, feeling the heavy rumble of atmospheric entry reverberate through the metal.

Clinton smiled and shouted over the cabin noise.  "I forgot!  You've never dropped before!"

Cynthia scowled back at him, forcing her eyes to close once more.  Suddenly the shaking stopped and her eyes shot open.  The pilot's voice came over the comm. system.  "We're out of the chop and locked onto the beacon."

Laura shifted beneath Raine's arm and slowly opened her eyes.  For a moment she just looked around her, the eerie, almost organic walls lit unevenly by the dim, amber light of the lamp.

She sat up and Raine groaned from the stiffness, moving his arm.  She spoke quietly and her voice quivered slightly.  "How… long was I asleep?"

Raine shook his head and spoke in a whisper.  "An hour maybe."

Another groan came from beside Laura and she turned.  The corporal's eyes were open and she looked around, mystified.  Laura smiled.  "How do you feel?"

Laing coughed.  "Why is that always the first question they ask when you feel like shit?"

Laura's smile faded slightly.  "Sorry… I just…"

The corporal shook her head.  "It's alright.  I just can't stand to sit around anymore."

Raine stood first and scratched the back of his head, looking down the ominous corridor.  "We could try to find survivors… or maybe even a way out that doesn't take us by those things."

Laura nodded and followed suit, helping Laing to her feet then the small group proceeded down the tunnel, their path lit by the small lamp.

Raine cleared his throat.  "Hey, uh… corporal," his pace slowed until he was walking along side the other two.  "Where were you taking me, anyway?

The woman groaned and looked down at her arm before meeting his enquiring gaze once more.  "We were taking you to Earth.  Back to the company labs."

Raine stopped in his tracks.  "Why?"

Laing shook her head.  "Don't know.  Wasn't in the orders.  We were just to pick you up from one of the outer rim colonies," she paused, taking a deep breath in a futile attempt to ease the pain, "and bring you back."

Raine shook his head.  "But why _me_?"

Laura looked over to the soldier that had her good arm draped around her for support, waiting for the coming explanation.

Laing shrugged.  "You had spent two weeks in the brig.  Lieutenant Banks suggested you to the Company and I guess they went for it."

She suddenly looked at him curiously.  "You really _don't_ remember, do you?"

Her gaze cut into him like a plasma torch and the white-hot stare melted a small portion of the mental barrier that hid his memories as a cutter would the metal of a drive plate.  He had a sudden flash… a series of images, like photographs.

He held the carbine tightly, the metal of the pistol seeming smooth, even in the faint memory.  The Sergeant lay on a metal deck, blood seeping in a rounding pool.

Laura shook his arm.  "You ok?"

Raine nodded weakly and shot a glare over to Laing, narrowing his eyes almost unnoticeably.  He looked back over to Laura and nodded again.  "Fine.  Just fine."

He took a large step passed her and continued along, leaving Laura holding the corporal, both woman looking at him quizzically.

Slocan felt his way along the strange walls, his rifle pointing off down ahead of him, training on the inky blackness as if it could be intimidated into lighting their way, more than the meager shoulder lamps would allow.

Price snickered.  "What the fuck're we gonna do now?"

Slocan shook his head with a smile.  "One problem at a time, mate.  Let's deal with this one first.  The tunnel looks like it splits up ahead… so left… or right?"

Price shook his head and walked off in front of Slocan, veering off to the right.  He stopped and turned back to the other soldier and chuckled.  "If we get lost, I'll…"

He paused.  Slocan didn't seem to be listening to him, only staring off.  "What the hell is wrong with you?"

It stood behind Price, over two meters in height, silent… unmoving.  Slocan struggled to say something, to say anything, but the strange skeletal being had him frozen in his place.

The beast moved first, parting the thin lips that did little to hide the massive, silvery teeth, viscous drool pouring from its chin.

Price's eyes opened as wide as they could and slowly he turned, knowing full well what it would be that would greet him.

He stared as the beast moved almost in slow motion, the jaws parted and the toothed piston shot out… a deadly kiss.

Mere seconds had passed since he saw it and Slocan leveled his weapon; rattling off controlled bursts from his pulse rifle, as Price fell limply to the ground, a ragged and bloody hole above his eyes.  The alien's body shattered and acid blood sprayed over the walls as he rushed forward, the sound of the gunfire drowned out by both the creature's death scream and his own yelling.

Down from the right he could hear the sounds of more of the beasts and he wasted little time.  Quickly he snatched Price's weapon and slung it over his shoulder, before breaking out in a full sprint down the left passage.

Well here ya go!  Thanks all for the great reviews and hope you enjoy what I have in store!  More up soon.

-Nate


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was starting to heat up as the suns once again came into view over the horizon. Ethan Connelly smiled inwardly as he descended the dropship's boarding ramp, just on the outer edge of a marsh. Slowly he turned back to the rest that followed closely behind him and changed his grip on his pistol. "We're close to the EEV now. Piece of cake."

Cynthia ran a hand through her hair and squinted as she stepped into the sun, immediately feeling the heat on top of the humidity that radiated from the swamp ahead of them. "Now let's just hope it _is_ that simple."

Ethan took point and half of the group pressed forward with him, while the rest stuck by the ship with Clinton. "Y'all have fun now!"

* * *

Corporal Laing groaned and Laura eased her down against a nearby pillar, taking a moment to look around before kneeling alongside her. Her gaze drifted across the horrible burn, then up to Raine who seemed more distant with each passing moment.

He caught her stare and managed a faint nod down to the soldier, while keeping eye contact with the doctor. "How is she?"

Laura shook her head, opting not to say anything that would further distress her. "We need to get out of here. We've been wandering for an hour."

A moan drifted from inside a large room and Raine snapped his head around. "You hear that?"

Laura stood and took a few steps, joining the man as they strode into the chamber. Laura froze, her mouth agape.

Fastened to the wall by the same, dark resin that adorned them was a man, wearing the heavy dusters of a farmer. His aged face was scarred with torment and his eyes suddenly locked on to his onlookers. The man whispered, but too faintly to hear.

Raine leaned closer and the man whispered again, struggling to put all of his remaining energy into one final statement. His dry lips parted and voice came in a violent and raspy tone. "You have to KILL ME!"

His body started to shake and Raine backed off, looking to Laura… hoping she knew what to do. She could only stare back at him until their combined attention was once again drawn back to the man with a sickening crunch.

The man was screaming as a dark spot of blood appeared on his chest. The same spot suddenly bulged outward and his shirt tore with a frenzy of blood, gore and needle-like teeth, spraying the two onlookers with dark, crimson.

Laura couldn't speak. She backed away slowly, though she never averted her blank gaze from the eel-like creature that slithered from between the now silent man's broken ribcage. With a soft _thud_ it dropped to the floor and with lightning speed, took off down an adjacent corridor, its shrill voice echoing behind it.

Raine was breathing deeply and shot a look over to Laura. "I don't _fucking_ believe it!"

She nodded, trying to regain her composure and keep from vomiting. "That's what happened to the town. These… things… incubate inside a host. Oh god-" She could barely continue. "Peter!"

Raine shuddered and reached over, rubbing the woman's slender shoulder with his free hand.

A noise behind them caused him to spin around.

* * *

Slocan was exhausted. He ran as hard as his body would allow and very shortly, that too would give out. The snarling forms had dropped back some time ago, but he had no will to stick around, just in case they weren't cooking something else up for him.

And so he kept moving.

He paused at a bend in the tunnel and looked around, noticing for the first time that the battery in his shoulder lamp had run dry, yet he was still able to see the grotesque tendrils that had been stretched along the walls.

It suddenly dawned on him and he was once again filled with a sense of hope and determination.

He was close to an exit.

His pace became a jog, nearly slower than a pedestrian's stride on a crowded sidewalk and he saw the strange secretions on the walls thinning out to once again reveal stone behind it.

Another bend and the tunnel slanted slightly upward, blue sky and trees seen through the opening at the opposite end.

Slocan smiled.

* * *

Cynthia swore, sitting at the edge of the murky water and watching as Ethan surveyed the interior of the EEV. His voice rang from inside. "We've got _shit all_."

The four others had taken a perimeter and one of them rushed back to where the scientist sat. "We've spotted something."

Cynthia's eyes widened and she stood, following the female security officer through the underbrush as she led her onward. They came to a small clearing and Cynthia smiled. It was like a dream.

Nestled in the long grass were three pods, nearly a meter in height and Cynthia recognized them instantly. She turned to the officer beside her. "Go get Falk and spray the eggs with containment foam. Do not damage them!"

The other woman nodded and darted off, back to where the others were still griping about the empty EEV and caught Falk's attention, beckoning the man to follow.

He wore a heavy, metal backpack with a hose that ended in a rectangular nozzle that he gripped tightly. He came along side Cynthia and she nodded to him, giving him the signal to fire.

A thin white stream shot out of the end, striking the top of the eggs and began to spread down the ovoid sides, thickening to nearly six inches. The foam then started to become nearly translucent and Cynthia grinned. In this hardened state, the foam had nearly the same strength as permacrete, though at only a fraction of the weight. The eggs would certainly be safe for the trip home.

* * *

_Well I hope this was to your liking! More up soon!_

_-Nate_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Raine's voice echoed in the chamber around him, causing Laura to turn as he spoke. "Laing?"

The corporal nodded, standing on shaky legs and looking over the remains of the farmer who had been grafted to the ghastly wall. "What happened to him?" Her voice was hoarse.

Laura shook her head and motioned to the ragged and bloody hole in the man's torso, fighting to keep her stomach calm. "It… one of those creatures…"

Laing understood and stopped the other woman before she could continue. A deep silence fell over the small group and they all turned away from the wall.

For the first time since they stepped inside, they spotted the strange pods that occupied the center of the room. Raine approached the nearest, its top breached in four triangular segments. A particularly rotten smell wafted from the pods' inside and Raine cautiously leaned over to peer inside.

Nothing but the slimy afterbirth of some creature lay inside.

Laura shouted from further in, holding something by a long, sinewy tail. "This look familiar?"

Raine squinted in the darkness and took a few steps closer and finally nodded. "That's the same thing that was on the floor when I found the shotgun."

She dropped the small dead creature and put her hands on her hips, looking around. "I guess they come out of these… eggs, then find a host; and implant an embryo."

Laing overheard as she shifted along, through the cluster and over to one that had yet to open. She stroked the top and felt it ripple as something moved inside. She turned to the other two who were still busy, talking amongst themselves. "Hey… this one…"

The pod split open at the top.

Laing took a deep breath and tried to get her voice to reach the duo. "This one's still alive!"

Raine and Laura both turned at the same time and saw the parasite jump, landing on the corporal's shoulder and wrapping the muscular tail around her neck in one fluid motion. She struggled for a moment then suddenly went limp as they rushed toward her.

* * *

Slocan stumbled out through the small aperture, breaking into full daylight in the middle of a marsh, his footfalls crashing loudly.

Through the trees he heard faint voices and smiled inwardly, slowly making his way in their direction, suddenly aware of the noise he was creating. He slowed his pace and held his weapon tightly as he neared a group of people, looking over a crashed EEV.

Ethan spotted him first and made headlong for him, his pistol held down to his side and in obvious view. "Who are you? A colonial?"

Slocan slowed to a stop and bent over, resting his hands on his knees and managing a wry grin. "Yeah. Boy, am I glad to see you guys. Look. We gotta get out of here! This place is _dangerous_."

Cynthia heard the commotion and wandered over, looking the marine up and down. "Where did you come from? Is there anyone else with you?"

Slocan cocked an eyebrow and pointed off through the woods, behind him. "There's a tunnel. Goes pretty deep and into a nest of these ugly fuckers. I don't know about the others… we got separated and Price didn't make it. Those things got him."

Cynthia didn't break eye contact with the man. "And you were all armed?"

Slocan nodded weakly. "A lot a good it did them!"

Cynthia turned and took Ethan by his arm and leaned in whispering into his ear. "Take his weapons and get him back to the dropship."

The man nodded and flagged the nearest security personnel, pointing then to Slocan.

The marine protested when they grabbed his arms, stripping him of his field gear. "Hey what the fuck?"

Ethan smiled. "Keep quiet and we'll get you out of here. Make a scene," his smile faded. "And we'll leave you behind."

* * *

Laura jumped as her hand-held comm. unit buzzed in her pocket. This whole time she had forgotten about it and eagerly took it out, flipping it on.

The voice on the other end Leo, but the static was too heavy and she couldn't make out what he was saying. She turned to Raine who was struggling to get the limp corporal into his arms. "I can radio for help, but there's too much interference down here. We need to get back up top."

Raine looked down to the unconscious Laing, her chest still moving as she took in air. "Hopefully we get this thing off of her when we get back to your infirmary."

Laura bent down, putting her weapon away and scooped the shotgun from the ground.

They took a few steps and Raine stopped suddenly, turning around to face the passage where the juvenile creature had slithered away earlier. Laura shone the light down the tunnel and illuminated the approaching mob of aliens, casually making their way towards the small group in the center of the chamber.

Laura stepped in front of Raine as he backed away, training the weapon's muzzle over the nearest of the creatures. They were still more than fifteen meters down the tunnel, but she couldn't bear to turn away.

They continued along slowly, almost as slowly as the pursuing aliens and Raine stopped to turn as they proceeded up to the barrier and Laura stared, stunned. The aliens stopped as well.

She quickly looked over to Raine and he was moving forward once more, her head swinging back to see that the beasts had also regained their pursuit.

It suddenly clicked and she whispered over to the man who carried Laing's body up to the stone door. "They won't attack if it will risk one of their young."

Raine turned and rammed his left shoulder into the door's release, causing it to open and facing the doctor. "Great. Maybe that'll just give us the time we need, but you'd better stick close."

Raine heard the faint hiss over his shoulder and through the doorway and cautiously turned. The alien stood less than two meters away and it cocked its large, ribbed head almost as if to determine if the creature on Laing's face was unharmed.

Raine took a deep breath as Laura joined alongside him and the beast hissed, but otherwise kept the distance between them.

Raine took a step forward and the creature backed away, allowing them to slowly pass by it and up towards the opening. Dozens more of them gathered in the tunnel, slowly emerging from the chamber below and crawling over every surface, but keeping their distance.

Laura smiled. "This is gonna work."

Raine stopped and took a step back towards the alien that stood before them, causing it to scuttle away and back down into the darkness. Once it was out of the way he quickly backed into the door release and the stone barrier slid shut, hiding them from view.

On the other side the creatures shrieked and slammed against the new obstacle, while Raine and Laura made a quick dash for the surface.

* * *

_Well here ya are! More up soon!_

_-Nate_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Leo yelled into the comm. as he drove, the dust pluming in a thick cloud around the land rover as it bounced passed Cooper's Praise.

The response had come through in garbled bits; barely enough to identify Laura on the other end, but enough to know that she was ok.

If he were human, he'd be cursing.

With a sigh he tossed the comm. in the empty seat beside him and sped up, heading towards the caves that Peter had reported and in the faint hope that that's where Laura was.

The ridge loomed ahead as he drove on, his heightened reflexes keeping him from losing control, racing at top speed over the rough, desert terrain.

Leo shook his head and reached for the communicator again and dialed Laura's frequency and smiled when her voice came through clearly. "Ah, Laura. I've been trying to reach you, there's-"

The doctor cut him off. "Leo, you have to get here fast! We're at Peter's cave and we're in trouble!"

Leo looked out through the windshield and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be there soon. I think I see you, now."

* * *

Laura looked around and finally spotted the growing dust cloud in the distance, chuckling lightly. Raine cocked his head and looked over to her, still holding the corporal tightly in his arms. "Is that Leo?"

Laura nodded. "I never thought I'd be happier for his paranoia!"

The jeep bounded closer and Leo pulled up next to the ruined rover that the trio had used earlier. With a perplexed gaze he glanced over to Laura, already helping Raine put the unconscious Laing into the backseat, before climbing in with her.

Leo cleared his throat. "What's going on?" He looked down at the soldier. "What's that on her face?"

Laura shook her head. "Just drive! I promise I'll explain later, but for now we gotta go."

Leo nodded and put the jeep in gear, taking one last look at the other vehicle as he put his foot to the floor.

Over the roar of the engine, Raine perked up from the passenger seat, once again cradling the shotgun. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I never wouldn't have left it wasn't important, but there are company guys crawling all over the place. They were asking questions about you, Raine."

Laura leaned forward and rested her arms on the back of the driver seat. "We know. This soldier was with a group that we ran into."

Leo shook his head. "Not marines. They're scientists. They've quarantined Farhaven and a few of the nearby settlements. They're not letting anyone leave. I snuck away to come find you."

The woman sighed. "Did they say anything else to you?"

Leo nodded. "They were also interested in Peter's findings. One of the 'suits' said they received his last transmission."

Laura looked over to Raine, thinking long and hard. Something didn't fit. "How did they get here so fast from Gateway? That message was only sent a few days ago."

Raine turned in his seat and nodded, understanding. "Yeah, there's no way. Unless they were already en route, even before I got here."

Laura held her gaze with him and sighed again. "Is there _anything_ else you remember?"

Raine shifted his gaze downward and turned back to face forward. He felt Laura's slender hand grip his shoulder lightly and he shrugged. "It's all vague, but I do remember a military ship. I don't know where we were, for all I know we could've been dry-docked. Other than that, I remember a dead soldier… and a gun in my hand."

Laura fought against the welling emotions that rose inside her and for once envied Leo. Synthetics never trusted or distrusted anyone, loved or hated. They just analyzed the facts. They never felt shame or disappointment. But she wasn't an artificial person.

* * *

Cynthia chuckled, sitting in the personnel bay of the dropship, looking through the doorway and over to the large, metal hex-containers that held her precious cargo. Ethan entered a moment later, his boots clanking as he clambered up the boarding ramp.

He stopped in the open doorway, partially blocking the woman's view. "What are we going to do about this speck of dirt town?"

Cynthia blinked slowly, annoyed at the interference of her daydreams. "They don't know anything so for all I care we could just leave them. As for that robot… have you located him?"

Ethan shook his head. "He took off too fast for us to track him. It's been quite a while though so I expect he'll be back."

The woman ran a hand through her hair. "And what about the rest of the marines?"

"No word. Probably dead out in the desert; or maybe even the nest. So far we've found the only survivor."

More boots rattled against the metal ramp and Ethan turned, his mouth hanging wide. Two security officers carried a woman – a soldier – inside, with a parasite locked around her face.

Cynthia waved them passed, pointing to the far end. "Quickly, get her in the freezer!"

Shouts followed as a small group was escorted inside by her remaining men and the scientist smiled. "Well Ethan, you were right. And he's brought some friends."

Laura struggled against the grip of two of the officers and glared at Cynthia as she was forced into one of the other cryotubes. "What are you doing?"

Ethan smiled and dashed up front to the cockpit, slapping the pilot on the shoulder. "We're all aboard. Let's go."

* * *

_Well here it is… the plot thickens. Anyhow, sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been busy. Next chap soon!_

_-Nate_


End file.
